Blog użytkownika:Viola32100/Dziewczyno...
'Hej! Tu Viola32100! Powiem że nie miałam pomysłu na nazwe, palnęłam pierwsze co mi pszyszło. W pewnym sensie, bo będzie o dziewczynie. Jestem pełna nadzieji że ktoś to przeczyta. Ale jak to mawiają ,,Nadzieja matką głupich' ''Nie daję informacji, dowiecie się wszystkiego podczas czytania 'O ile kto kolwiek przeczyta' '''Hej! Jestem Luna. Mam 18 lat. Mieszkam na Zielonej Wyspie. Tak! To nazwa wyspy. Została tak nazwana pewnie przez to że na wyspie jest przede wszystkim zielono. Dziwna nazwa. Nie, żebym coś do niej miała, ale nie umiem się przyzwyczaić. Jestem zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyną odkąd moi rodzice zgineli. Trzy lata temu smoki zaatakowały naszą wyspę i moi rodzice spłoneli. Na pogrzeb przyjechała moja kuzynka Astrid. Astrid mieszka na Berk, a wódz mojej wyspy chce mnie tam wysłać, żeby była blisko mnie jakaś bliska mi osoba. Mam kasztanowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Astrid i ja mamy takie same oczy. Dziwne. Na mojej wyspie jest pokój ze smokami. Zaprzyjaźniłam się ze smoczycą z gatunku... Nocna Furia! Wiem że to szleństwo, ale to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka! Za dwie godziny wyjeżdżam. Moja smoczyca ma na imię Tsunami. Wiem, że dziwne imię, ale jej się spodobało...Jestem spakowana i już czekam w porcie. Tsunami leci sama. Nie wiem czy tresują smoki na Berk. Wsiadam na statek. Będę na Berk za jakiś tydzień. Więc Tsunami wyleci za sześć dni. I poleci na smoczą wyspę dla bezpieczeństwa...Płynę już tydzień. Widzę jakiś punkt. Zaraz! To Berk! Nareszcie! Myślałam że będę płynąć tak wieki! Już dopływam. Wysiadam. Przywitał mnie wódz. Stoick, jego syn Czkawka, który jest w moim wieku i...' Astrid! - Krzyknęłam jak opentana Luna! - Odwzajemniła krzyk Wpadłyśmy sobie w objęcia Luno, będziesz mieszkać z Astrid, dobrze? - spytał stoick Dobrze - odpowiedziałam Astrid, Czkawka, zajmijcie się Luną tak? - powiedział Stoick Pewnie tato! - Powiedział Czkawka i poszliśmy Weszliśmy do domu Astrid. Przytulnie tu. Weszliśmy do pokoju Too będzie twój pokój, mój jest na przeciwko - powiedziała Astrid Aha, dobra - powiedziałam Chcesz odpocząć? Czy wolisz zwiedziać wyspę? - spytał Czkawka Wolę zwiedzać! - powiedziałam i wyszliśmy To tutaj jest kuźnia - powiedziała Asti i weszliśmy To ty jesteś Luna? TaK? - spytał Wiking bez ręki i nogi wyglądał przyjaźnie Tak! - uśmiechnęłam się Tak mnie oprowadzili po całej wiosce, może...Prawie, została arena. Trochę się boje że zabijają smoki To jeszcze arena - powiedział z uśmiechem Czkawka Weszliśmy... Smoki w klatkach! Tego się obawiałam! Nienawidzę smoków! - Powiedziała Asti Yhym - mruknęłam To już cała wyspa? - sytałam Tak - powiedział Czkawka Jest już późno, chodź do domu! - powiedziała Asti Dobranoc dziewczyny - powiedział Czkawka Poszłyśmy do siebie, a Czkawka do siebie. Jestem przerażona. Biedne smoki. Weszłyśmy do domu i poszłyśmy do pokoju Astrid . Musze jej powiedzieć. Tylko jej! Oby nikomu nie powiedziała. ''' Luna! - powiedziała Tak? - spytałam Co jest? Odkąd weszliśmy na arenę jesteś jakby przygnębiona! O co chodzi? - Czas na rozmowe! Powiem, ale obiecaj, Obiecaj że nikomu nie powiesz! Nawet Czkawce! Eee! Widze że coś jest! - powiedziałam przerywając Ale skąd? - zakłopotana Asti, to do niej takie nie podobne Mam swoje źródła! - powiedziałam No dobra, mów o co chodzi! Obiecuję że nie powiem nikomu! Nawet Czkawce! - powiedziała dość przekonująco Na mały palec! - powiedziałam wyciągając mały palec który zacisneła Dobra... - wzięłam oddech i zamknęłam na chwilę oczy A więc tak! Smoki często Atakują na Berk? - spytałam No... tak, a co? - odparła Tak myślałam... Smocze leże. WIem że Stoick nie raz płynął na poszukiwania Leża, prawda? - zapytałam No tak, wiesz gdzie ono jest? - Asti no błagam to logiczne! Tak, dlatego nigdy nie powiem Stoickowi gdzie ono jest, z resztą tylko smok tam trafi! - powiedziałam Dlaczego? A właściwie, skoro tylko smok to skąd wiesz gdzie jest? - spytała moja Ciekawska Astrid Gdyby zaatakowali Leże,Zgineliby na miejscu - błagam! Tylko nie pytania! No dobra, ale skąd wiesz gdzie jest? Nie jesteś smokiem - No Bałagam! Znów pytania! Nie, nie jestem! Ale za mojej wyspie nie zabijamy smoków i... - nie dane mi było dokończyć Co to znaczy że nie zabijacie smoków? Jeszcze mi powiedz że was nie atakują? - a żebyś wiedziała! No.... - daj mi dokończyć! Nie wierze! Dlaczego? - spokojnie dziewczyno Was atakują przez właśnie leże. Daj mi dokończyć! Leże jest dość blisko, A wy jesteście najbliższą chyba wyspą, atakują was przez Czerwoną Śmierć. To ogromny smok, który karze smokom atakować wyspy dla jedzenia. A nas nie atakują, bo my... mamy... mamy pokój ze smokami! Błagam nie mów tego nokomu, jak ktoś się dowie to stracę swoją najlepszą przyjąciółkę i wtedy zamknę się w sobie jeszcze bardziej i skoczę z najbliższego klifu! - powiedziałam na wdechu Spokojnie! Nie powiem nic! Obiecałam Ci, tak? - złapała mnie za ręce i patrzyła w oczy Yhym, - odparłam i przytuliłam mocno Astrid A twoja przyjaciółka, to mam ro zumieć smok? - powiedziała Tak - powiedziałam trochę spokojniejsza A jaka rasa? Śmiertnik, Ponocnik, a może Gronkiel? - zdziwisz się Nie! Zgaduj dalej! - 30 min wymieniłaś wszystkie z wyjątkiem jednego Została... - powiedziała Nocna Furia! Brawo! Trochę czasu Ci to zajęło, ale wiesz! - powiedziałam Noc... Nocna Furia! Ale jak?! To było nie cały rok po pogrzebie moich rodziców... - tak opowiedziałam jak na mojej wyspie powstał pokój Łał! Jak myślisz? Przekonamy Stoicka? - spytała Stoicka? Jego nie da się przekonać, na pewno nie teraz! - powiedziałam Czemu? - jakbyś nie wiedziała On nienawidzi smoków jak nikt! Słyszałaś o mamie Czkawki? - spytałam No tak. Jak Czkawka był mały jego mame porwał i pożarł smok. Tyle wie Czkawka. Czkawka wie tylko tyle i swojej mamie? - jakie bzdury! No... Tak! - nie załamuj mnie! Valkę porwał Chmuroskok mój przyjaciel, którego poznałam wtedy gdy Tsunami. Wiem że jej nie pożarł. A nawet gdyby chciał to by nie zjadł, Bo Stormcuttery nie trawią skóry! - taka prawda! Stormcutter? Nigdy nie słyszałam o takim smoku! - Niczego was tutaj nie uczą? Pewnie nie zacie większości smoków! Poczekaj! - pobiegłam do swojego pokoju i wyciągnęłam z torby dużą księgę! Tu! Tutaj są wszystkie smoki. - położyłam przed nią na łóżku wielką księgę Wszystkie? - tak, a co zaskoczona? Tak! Wszyściutkie! - powiedziałam Wow! Nie znam większości z tych smoków! - serio? Nie spodziewałam się! Wiem! Mam! Patrz! To jest Stormcutter! - otworzyła usta że jej jakaś mucha zaraz wleci! '''Zamknęłam z impetem wielką księgę! Dobra! Chodź! - pociągnęłam ją za rękę na dwór w stronę lasu I proszę! Krucze Urwisko pokaże Ci coś! - powiedziałam Po co mnie tutaj mprzyprowadziłaś? - poadomość i on leci tam gdzmyśl Patrz! - obok mnie wylądował straszliwiec To jest Ostrostrzał. On przekazuje wiadomości na odległość lub kiedy nie może być ze mną Tsunami. - powiedziałam, a Ostrostrzał się do niej łasił Słodki, ale niedługo będzie smocze szkolenie! Co będzie! Poznałam cię lepiej i wiem że nie zamierzasz walczyć! - no wiem... Tak, nie zamierzam walczyć, i nigdy, w swoim życiu nie walczyłam, nie walcze i nie będę walczyć, a co dopiero zabijąć! Nie złamię przysięgi! - powiedziałam Jakiej przysięgi? - no mówię Złożyłam Alfie, za chwile Ci wytłumacze, przysięgę. Smoki obietnice traktują śmiertelnie poważnie! A jak się złamie przysięgę, to smok już nigdy nie będzie Ci wstanie zaufać. Będzie cię w stanie nawet zabić! A Alfa to tak jakby Król wszystkich smoków. Wszystkie smoki się go słuchają, z wyjątkiem czerwonej śmierci... A tak to każdy smok ulega sile woli Alfy Wow, a jaką złożyłaś przysięgę? - no już panno ciekawska... Przysięgłam jej że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby smoki były bezpieczne, a teraz mam jeszcze trudniejsze zadanie. Musze chronić smoki przed nimi samymi. Będę starała się powstrzymywać ataki. Przynajmniej spróbuję. - powiedziałam A nie boisz się że choćby przypadkowo złamiesz przysięgę? - nie wiem Boję się, ale smoki to odzwierciedlenia mnie, nie jestem wikingiem... W sumie to nie wiem kim jestem. Wszystko się skomplikowało 3 lata temu. Jak widzę jak smoki cierpią, to sama cierpię. A jak będziemy musiały iśc na szkolenie to ja mam sposób na spoki nie robiąc im krzywdy. Ale niestety mogęprzez to wygrać, ile razy w tygodniu są zwykle te szkolenia? - powiedz mi proszę 2 może 3. A co? Spróbuję interweniować, sama czuję się w skurze smoka więc czemu by nie spróbować? No dobra! Ale pamiętaj że Stoick jest nieobliczalny! Uważaj Wiem. Ostrostrzał, przekaż Tsunami że niestety nie mają pokoju, że musi czekać na sygnał i że przez Ciebie będziemy się kontaktować. Powiedz że chcę aby codziennie dawała mi znać. I czy ma jakiś plan! Powiedz że bardzo za nią tęsknie. Że musi latać na ataki i powstrzymywać smoki, a ja będę powstrzymywać Wikingów. Ok? Dobra, leć! jutro będę na Ciebie tutaj czekać ''- powiedziałam i poleciał On jej to przekaże? - a żebyś wiedziała! No pewnie! - parskn,ełam Choć jest 12! - wow trochę się zasiedziałyśmy O mamo! Jestem na jutro umówiona z Czkawką! - spokojnie! Uspokuj się! Wyśpisz się! - po 15 minutach byłyśmy w domu Dobranoc Astrid! - powiedziałam Dobranoc Luna! - i poszłyśmy do swoich pokoi '''Oj Astrid, Astrd. Widać że się dziewczyna zakohała... Miłość, to takie piękne słowo. Tyle znaczy. Tyle dobra! Ale i po Czkawce widać że i Astrid nie jest mu obojętna! Coś z tego jednak będzie. Jestem tego pewna! Jest pełnia... Czyli nie zasne. Zawsze podczas pełni bawię się z Tsunami... Tak mi jej brakuję! Zaraz! To... To strostrzał!' Luna! Tsunami kazała powiedzieć Ci, że za chwilę będzie nad Kruczym Urwiskiem! Na Thora, nie mogą jej zobaczyć! '' '''Ubrałam buty, przy czym się przewruciłam. Mam nadzieję że nie obudziałam Asti! O nie... Jednak!' Luna co jest? Gdzie idziesz - Jaka ty jesteś zaspana, wracaj do łużka Ostrostrzał przyleciał i powiedział, że Tsunami zaraz będzie nad Urwiskiem! Więc tam pędzę! - Chyba się rozbudziłaś Tsunami? Mogę iść z tobą? - no widzę że i tak nie zaśniesz, więc czemu nie? Pewnie! Zakładaj buty i idziemy. Dyskretnie Dobra! - powiedziała i po kilkunastu min. byłyśmy na miejscu Po chwili zostałam przygwożdżona do ziemi przez czarnego jak noc smoka Cześć mała, Też się cieszę że cię widzę! Więc to jest Tsunami... - powiedziała Astrid, która miała wielkie oczy jak patrzyła na moją przyjaciółkę Tak... Tsunami to jest Astrid, moja kuzynka Tsunami dała się pogłaskać Astrid Dobra, Luna! Nie czas na to! Nie po to przyleciałam - o - o O nie! O co chodzi? Smoki jutro wieczorem zaatakują! Szykujcie się! Będzie ich dużo więcej! O nie! Nie, nie nie! Mówiłam i zaczęłam niespokojnie chodzić Spokojnie! Srubuję je opóźnić! '' Nie! Sama możesz nie dać rady, nawet jako Alfa! Już wiem! Szczerbatek! ''Szczerbatek? Dobry pomysł! Jak dobrze pójdzie... Nikt nie ucierpii! Tak! To dobry pomysł! Astrid już Ci mówię o co chodzi, usiądź Powiedziałam jej co i jak. No dobra... ale... Musimy to komuś powiedzieć! Stoick wczoraj wyruszył... W tej sekundzie została przygwożdżona do ziemi Jak to wczoraj wyruszyli? Wyruszyli późnym wieczorem! I wiesz dobrze że nie znajdą leża! Wiem... I puściła Astrid, która mocno się do mnie przytuliła. Widać że się wystraszyła Już... Spokojnie.... Jak powiedziałaś że wczoraj wyruszyli to Tsuna(tak mówi w skrócie Luna) Nie zapanowała nad sobą... Bo zapomniała że nie znajdą leża! Kiedy zaatakują? Wg Tsunami... Jak jest już piąta.... To za 12 godzin! Jest dużo czasu! Na pewno? Tak! To dobrze! Zdążymy coś wymyślić Musicie! Jak nie to będzie słabo! Masz rację! Musimy szybko coś wymyślić! To... Jaki mamy plan? Taki! I powiedziałam jej cały plan ''(Późiej dowiecie się o co hodzi)'' No dobra! Wracajmy! Ogarniemy się i idziemy do Czkawki! To znaczy Ty idziesz do Czkawki, a ja do Pyskacza! Po co do pyskacza? Dowiem się trochę przydatnych informacji! Dobry pomysł! To co do domu? Tak! Mam pomysł jak możemy się tam dostać szybciej! Jak? O nie! Mowy nie ma! Nie! Spokojnie! Tsunami Cię lubi! Będzie lecieć spokojnie! Z resztą to tylko kawałek! No dobra... Wsiadłam na Smoka, a Asti za mną. Wzniosłyśmy się minimalnie i doleciałyśmy do domu od strony lasu. ' ''Tylko postaraj się żeby Cię nikt nie zobaczył! Ok! Spokojnie! Nawet jak mnie zobaczą to nie złapią! No mam nadzieję! '''Przytuliłam się mocno do smoka! Do zobaczenia! '' ''Do zobaczenia Luna! I Moja przyjaciółka odleciała! A ja poszłam do domu, wzięłam prysznic i ubrałam się jak na co dzień. Wszłam i pokierowałam się do kuźni. Jest około szóstej, więc nie wiem czy zastane Pyskacza. Dochodzę. Szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnęło. Jest Pyskacz! Dzień dobry Pyskacz! Dzień dobry Luna! Co Cię do mnie sprowadza? Zastanawiałam się czy nie potrzebowałbyś może.... Pomocy w kuźni? Wiesz? Czkawka co raz rzadziej do mnie zagląda... Pewnie! A co? Chciałabyś Mi może pomóc? Pewnie! Załóż ten fartuch! I chodź. Znasz się na tym? - pppfff! Też pytanie! Pewnie! Od kąd nauczyłam się chodzić, chodzę zawsze do kuźni i wykłuwam i ostrze.... No wiesz... Świetnie! Mamy zamówienia na trzy topory, cztery miecze i dwie tarcze. Takie mocno obite! Myśle że pójdzie szybko! No mam nadzieję! A właśnie, Pyskacz, Jak często smoki was atakują? Trzy do czterech razy na tydzień. A co? Nic... Bo na mojej wyspie smoki nas nie atakują i prawie z nami nie walczą. Ale jak to możliwe? Nie wiem? Ale z wiarygodnych źródeł, nie mogę niestety powiedzieć jakich, wiem że dziś wieczorem powinny zaatakować Skąd wiesz? Skąd wiesz takie rzeczy? Nie mogę niestety powiedzieć.... A czy często szukacie Smoczego Leża? Też jakoś raz, dwa na dwa tygodnie Aha, zgaduję, że nie trafiliście na ślad Leża? Skąd ty tyle wiesz? Masz jakiś szpiegów?(Nie wiem czy wiedzą co to?) Nie... Powiedziałam trochę roześmiana A słyszeliście o Czerwonej Śmierci? Pewnie! Wielki jak góra smok! Tak! On każe smokom was atakować z tego co wiem... A skąd to wiesz? Nie powiem mi przecież ,,Wiesz Pyskacz... My mamy pokój ze smokami.... Latam za Nocnej Furii i Przez przypadek podczas codziennego lotu trafiłam na Leże!'' Powiem tak, że będzie wiarygodne, ale nie do końca prawdziwe... Wiem od Asti że to Papla!'' Kilka lat temu, podczas ataku smoków porwał mnie smok. Straciłam przytomność i obudziłam się dopiero w leżu. Zrozumiałam wtedy że smoki nie zjadają ludzi i atakują mimo woli. Inaczej same zostają pożarte. Przestraszona, nie wiem jak wystałam się z Leża. Znalazłam jakomś łudkę i popłymęłam przed siebie. Jakoś trafiłam do domu. Nie paiętam gdzie jest leże, ale tylko smok może je znaleść! Nie wierzę! Łykną to! Astrid mwiła że to papla, ale nie mówiła że jest niekumaty! Ale jak Ci się udało przeżyć? Smoki nie chciały mnie skrzywdzić... Dziwne! No cóż... Dziękuję za pomoc.... Możesz już iść... Nie ma za co... Cześć! Cześć! Udałam się nad Krucze Urwisko...Był tam Ostrostrzał. To dobrze! ' ''Czeć mały! Jakieś wieści? '' ''Tsunami mówiła że smoki powinny już wyruszć... Ale jednak udało jej się je opóźnić! A co ze Szczerbatkiem? Nie długo powinien do niej doleciec.... Ale... Powiedziała, że niedługo, czyli za jakomś godzinę, Wyruszą! Nie, nie, nie! Źle... '' ''Spokojnie! Musisz komuś powiedzieć! Komuś, komu uwierzą, oraz koś kto uwierzy Tobie! Na całe szczęście jest po mojej stronie Astrid! Dziękuję Ostrostrzał! '''Dałam mu rybę Dzięki... To pa! Pa mały! I poleciał! Nie jest dobrze! opóźniła je! Ale są wściekłe... Wolę nie wiedzieć jak to zrobiła! Ale tak, czy tak wściekłe smoki to Megaszybkie smoki! Muszę to powiedzieć.... Tylko komu?! Zostało... Zostały cztery godziny! Muszę... Muszę to powiedzieć Czkawce! Tak! Czkawce! Jest synem wodza... Następcą tronu Berk...A na razie, skoro nie ma Stoicka, On jest jakby wodzem... Dobra! Później pomyślę! Teraz do niego... Wróć Nich... Całe szczęście jest z Nim Asti! Wybiegłam jak najszybciej z lasu! A nie powiem... Wolna nie jestem! Pędzę! Widzę ich! Podchodzę... Czkawka! Luna? Co jest? Nie mam niestety dobrych wieści! Ale miały być.... Wiem... ale nie są... - przerwałam Astrid O co chodzi? Smoki! Smoki zaatakują za kilka godzin! Najpóźniej za pięć! I nie pytaj skąd to wiem, bo i tak nie powiem! O nie! Jesteś pewna? Tak Nie dobrze! Czkawka... - nie dane było dokończyć Asti Przepraszam! Ale muszę iść! Astrid! Chodź do domu! Pociądnęłam ją w stonę domu w którym po chwili byłyśmy. Poszłyśmy do mojego pokoju Miały być później! Jest 9! Wiem... ale patrz! Wyjęłam z szawki moją mapę... Berk, jest tutaj! A Smocz Wyspa, tu! Smoki są... jakby to powiedzieć... Megawkurzone! Tsunami udało się je zatrzymać, ale je wściekła! A wściekłe smoki, to bardzo szybkie smoki! Ale... przecież powiadomienie Czkawki... To przecież może się źle skończyć! Powiadomiłam go specjalnie! Jak smoki będą nas atakować, to Tsuna nam pomoże, ale tak, żeby smoki nie ucierpiały! Mnie też słuchają. A jak ja mówię, lub Krzyczę po smoczemu to dla wikingów jest jak szept. Trochę ryzykowne, wiem, ale muszę! Luna... Nie As! Ale... As! Jest już późno! Zasiedziałyśmy się! Zaraz przylecą! Wybiegłyśmy z domu jak szalone i czekałyśmy. W oddali widać było małę punkciki. Czyli już lecą! Inni wikingowie już wyszli! Wszyscy przygotowani z bronią w ręku wyczekują ataku... Kiedy już były praktycznie na wyspie, wikingowie zaczeli atakować. To straszne, a ja stoję... Czemu? Bo czekam na cienie smoków! Nocnych Furii dokładnie! Już je słyszę! Na szczęście żaden smok nie został ranny! Już jest Tsunami i Szczerbatek! Stoję na środku głównego placu, a ktoś krzyczy... Nocna Furia! Kryć się! Ja oczywiście nie zwracałam na ludzi większej uwagi, bardziej interesowało mnie jak zadziała mój plan. Kiedy już wszyscy się pochowali(z wyjątkiem mnie) Czkawka zaczął do mnie mówić, lecz chwilię przed usłyszałam cichy ryk porzyjaciółki którym przekazała mi że zaczyna powstrzymywać smoki. Ale Czkawka zaczął się chyba denerwować... Luna! Chowaj się! To Nocne Furie! Zaraz... - nie dałam mu skończyć A zauważyłeś może co one robią?! Dla Twojej wiadomości nie atakują! Jak widzisz one odpędzają smoki! Krzyczałam że chyba cała wioska mnie usłyszała. Kiedy wszystkie smoki poza moją przyjaciółką i Szczerbatkiem odleciała, wyżej wymienione smoki wylądowały na placu za mną.(Stoję przodem do wioski, która jest na wprost oceanu) One zaczęły podchodzić, a ich źrenice były bardzo szerokie. Chyba się zdziwili, ale i wystraszyli, bo myśleli że nie wiem. Ale trochę Telepatycznie się z Tsunami porozumiewałam. I wszystko wiedziałam bardzo dobrze. Lecz oni tak trzęśli portkami, że myślałam że ze śmiechu padnę! Ale ja, jak to ja jestem sokojna... Luna... proszę nie... nie od...nie odwracaj się... Nie no, zaraz na prawdę wybuchnę śmiechem. Czkawka się jąka! Błagam! Nie mogę na niego paczeć, więc się odwróciłam. Tak bardzo chciało mi się śmiać, że stanęłam bez ruchu. Oni myślą, że się boję, a ja wiem, że zaraz śmiechnę! Smoki się do mnie zbliżały, kiedy ja już się rozluźniłam. W paczałkach smoków widziałam to co było za mną - przerażonych ludzi. Luna! Cofnij się! Ktoś krzyknął. A słyszałam jak Astrid się cicho zaśmiała. Czkawka to usłyszał i do niej ,,pezmówił Astrid! Szczego się śmiejesz? Twoja kuzynka może zginąć, a ty się śmiejesz!? Ale ona nawet się ich nie boi! Jest spokojna i rozluźniona! A smoki też nie wyglądają groźnie! Ale to smoki! Maszyny do zabijania! Nie mogę słuchać tych bzdur! wtrąciłam się do dyskusji. Odwróciłam się i... Przepraszam, ale ja żyję! Gdyby chciały mnie zaatakować już dawno bym nie żyła! Ale stanęłaś jak sparaliżowana! Czyli się przestraszyłaś! - Krzykną ktoś z wioski Stanęłam jak sparaliżowana, ale ze śmiechu! Dlaczego? - już Ci mówię Czkawusiu! Z Ciebie! Przepraszam, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać! Ty i cała wioska tak się ich boicie! Pokazałam na smoki Przepraszam, ale nie pozwolę ich krzywdzić! Niby dlaczego? Zabronisz nam?! - Sączysmark! I tak ze mną nie wygracie! W pewnym sensie... Tak, tak zabronie! Smoki się jeszcze do mnie zbliżyły A jak zrobię tak? I Smark rzucił się na smoki, które dały mi piekło To zrobię tak! I zabrokowałam jego cios. Smark próbował dalej, ale bez skutku. Kiedy był zmęczony, po prostu odrzuciłam piekło i na wszystkich spojrzałam... Na prawdę przepraszam, ale nie! Czemu ich tak bronisz?! - krzykną ktoś z wyspy, teraz tłumu Bo one nie raz broniły mnie! Jak zauważyliście znam te smoki! Smoki? Brooniące człowieka? Jakoś trudno mi to sobie wyobrazić! - oj Śledzik! A jak inaczej podały by mi broń? Wszyscy byli wyjątkowo ciho... A ja cofałam się zbliżając się do smoków... No właśnie! Coś czuję, że nie będę zbyt lubiana na tej wyspie.... No cóż... Szepnęłam do nich i już maksymalnie się do mnie zbliżyły... Widziałam jak na twarzach ludzi z wioski maluje się strach i gniew... Nie dziwię się... Znów to samo! Ale trudno... Smoki dotknęłabym z łatwością... Widzicie... Wy nienawidzicie smoków... A ja? Ja sama czuję się jak smok.... Dla was to dziwne i nienormalne... Chętnie chwycilibyście teraz za broń i zabili i mnie i ich... Ale coś... Coś was blokuje.... Prawda? Poczułam to... I dlatego to powiedziałam... Taka prawda... Poza tym, że rozumiem, czuję to co smoki... Czuję też co czują ludzie... Dotknęłam Tsunami... Ale... - ktoś zaczął Co ale?! Tak! Dobrze widzicie! Dotykam smoka! Nocnej Furii! I co?! Dziwię się, że nie zobaczyli jej siodła... Powiem więcej! Nie będzie już żadnego! Ale to żadnego ataku smoków na Berk! Skąd to możesz wiedziać?! - Ludzie bądźcie wy cicho! Bo ja tego dopilnuję! Bo my! My tego dopilnujemy! I wtedy Tsuna stanęła tak, że każdy zobaczył siodło... Czy to jest...? Tak! Tak to jest siodło! A to moi przyjaciele!Tknijcie ich, a przynajmniej spróbujcie! Bo i tak wam się nie uda! Czyżby? - Taka to zadziorna wioska? A co? Zaatakujecie? Proszę! Próbujcie! W tej chwili przyleciał Ostrostrzał! W sumie tio dobrze! Ludzie się na nim skupili... Przyniusł wiadomość od... ''' '''Szkoda że nikt nie przeczytał... To będzie mój ostatni wpis jak narazie. Nikt nie czyta, to po comam pisać? Od Valki! Drago! Drago płynie! No pięknie! Jeszcze ze smoczą armią... Bez problemu go pokonamy... O ile w ogóle będą w stanie współpracować ze smokami. Będzie tutaj za trzy dni. Czkawka, jak i inni się zdziwią! Sama się dziwię! Skąd ona wiedziała że jestem na Berk? Skąd ona w ogóle...? Już wiem! No tak! Ona przyjaźniła się z moimi rodzicami! A dowiedziała się dzięki smokom! Ona też je rozumie! Później dokończymy rozmowę! Mam ciekawsze wieści! Niby jakie? Są ciekawsze wieści od teg, że tresujesz smoki? Tak! Po pierwsze, może obiłwam się o uszy ,,smoczy Jeździec''? Słyszeliśmy o tym jeźdźcu! On Ci wytresował smoczka?! - niektórzy zaczęli się śmiać! Takie to śmieszne? A gdyby tutaj przyleciał? Wkórzony? Pewnie byłoby nieciekawie! A jak wam powiem, że ,,ON'' Stoi przed wami? Ty?! Smoczym Jeźdźcem? Zaraz padnę! A kto Ci uwierzy? Kilka wiosek! SJ zawsze lata na Nocnej Furii! I proszę! Latam na NF! A zresztą, nie o tym będziemy rozmawiać! Na waszym miejscu, zaczęłabym przygotoe\wania do Walki! Do walki? Jakiej Walki? Do walki z Drago Krwawdoniem! Będzie tu za trzy dni, ze swoją Smoczą Armią! A z ką to wiesz? Od smoczków? Nie! Ktoś do mnie napisał! Ktoś, kogo znaliście i kto był przyjacielem, mojej rodziny... A można jaśniej?! - Czkawka, lepiej usiądź! Nie wiem, Czy wam mówić... Połowa z was zemdleje! Powiedz! - Od kiedy jesteś taki stanowczy Czkawka? Odwróciłam się do Tsunami i spojrzałam na niego przez ramię... Od Twojej mamy... Czkawka zbladł.... Ludzie zaczeli szeptać między sobą... Tak! Dobrze słuszeliście! Od Valki! Ona powiadomiła mnie! I też... też Żyje ze smokami w zgodzie! 'CDN...' ''Od kogo będzie wiadomość? Piszcie w komentarzach! Jak ktoś zgadnie, lub będzie blisko dostanie dedyk! Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, które znajdziecie w opku./ Viola32100'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania